I Dream of Bewitched
by Arfies
Summary: (No, it's not a crossover.) It's actually a Bewitched-related dream I had. A strangely, but wonderfully, complete one, too!


I keep a journal next to my bed, so if I had a good dream or one that would make a good story idea, I write it down immediately (even if it's 5 AM.:p) I realize that this isn't the standard format for fan fiction, but "Variety is the Spice of Life!" (So what happens when someone's allergic to it?)  
  
Anyway, this one had a little of it put into "Samantha's Story", but I decided not to make it into a whole separate fan fiction in itself because I thought it might be too dark, although it has a happy ending. :) So here it is, word-for-word, minus the sloppy "I just woke up!!!" handwriting.;)  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
(The morning of) July 21, 2001  
  
~Before I fell asleep I was reading a Bewitched story.~  
  
Parts of my dream were in color, but mostly black & white.  
  
I was either watching this episode of Bewitched or I kind of was Samantha. It was in-between there. I'll just say "Sam" in 3rd person.  
  
It took place a day or so after Tabitha was born and came home from the hospital. Sam was holding her and humming a little lullaby. Darrin came downstairs, ate breakfast with Sam while Tabitha was in her crib, and said that he wished he could stay home more days to be with Sam and their new baby daughter, but the office just got a very important client. The client being at McMann & Tate would mean that Darrin would get a raise that he could better support his family with.  
  
He kissed Sam goodbye, picked up Tabitha, gave her a hug and a kiss, and promised to hurry home when his job was done and handed Tabitha to Sam.  
  
Darrin waved goodbye, blew a kiss to them, and Sam returned it. The new dad left for work with a smile of genuine contentment, but was wistful that he had to be away from "his girls."  
  
At McMann & Tate, the advertising presentation to the new client went very well. When it was over, Darrin asked Larry if he could go home early.  
  
"Darrin, clients at McMann & Tate deserve the utmost respect," scolded Larry. "Even if you're a new father, you're-"  
  
"Why, Mr. Stephens, congratulations!" interrupted the client. "And what's the little one's name?"  
  
Darrin smiled. "Tabitha. My wife Samantha and I are thrilled with her."  
  
The client was grinning. "I bet she's a beautiful baby. You know, I really respect a man so dedicated to his family."  
  
"I completely agree, sir," stated Larry, switching gears. "Now run along, Pop."  
  
"Thanks, sirs," replied Darrin, waving goodbye. He left the building and drove home smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Stephens' home, Tabitha was taking her nap and Samantha was making sure her daughter was warm enough when the phone rang.  
  
Sam picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is this Mrs. Stephens?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is the emergency room calling. We... regret to inform you that...."  
  
Sam was getting nervous. "That what?"  
  
"That your husband Darrin was involved in a car crash and is in critical condition. We suggest you come right away."  
  
Samantha hung up the phone in shock with tears in her eyes. Shaking, she looked at Tabitha, still fast asleep.  
  
She tried to be quiet while calling Endora. "Mother? Mother, please come here!"  
  
Endora appeared. "My child, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's Darrin," she sobbed quietly so as not to wake the baby.  
  
"Oh. Typical."  
  
"Mother, it's not that. He's been in an accident and I need you to watch Tabitha while I go to the hospital."  
  
"W-"  
  
"Please, Mother, not one word," cried Samantha with a note of anxiety in her voice. "I know that you and Darrin haven't gotten along well in the past, but please, try and understand for once that I care about him, and that your granddaughter might just not have a chance to grow up knowing who her daddy was."  
  
Endora looked at her slumbering baby granddaughter.  
  
"I'll stay. Don't worry."  
  
Samantha gave her mother a look of gratitude and ran out the door to the car and started driving to meet her dying husband.  
  
Endora walked over to Tabitha's crib and looked at a nearby family photo and sighed.  
  
"Your mommy really loves your mortal daddy, doesn't she?"  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha was clutching Darrin's unmoving hand in the hospital room, her heart pounding.  
  
"Would you like a moment alone?" asked one of the doctors. "There's nothing much we can do now but hope."  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you," said Sam. The doctors left.  
  
"Darrin.... I know you can't hear me. But I just wanted you to know that even though you usually don't want me to use witchcraft to help you, I have a feeling that you'd want to see Tabitha grow up. You could teach her how to ride a bicycle or how to play an instrument, and we would watch her go through school, and graduate, and you'll be so proud! And I also have a feeling that she'd want both of her parents cheering her on all the way. But.... bringing back a life is too much for one witch to handle. And I still haven't exactly recovered all the way yet since our daughter was born, so....Darrin? DARRIN!"  
  
A nurse rushed in.  
  
"What is it? Oh dear! His readings on the computer!"  
  
But Samantha already knew what just happened and was crying harder than she ever had before.  
  
The nurse patted her on the shoulder, unsure of what else to do.  
  
A dizzying display of all the good times she and Darrin had together flashed in Samantha's mind as she saw the lifeless body in front of her.  
  
Endora's voice reached her mind repeating the words that meant so much more now: "That's what you get when you marry a mortal...."  
  
Her face red and wet, Samantha said to herself "I know what I have to do."  
  
"Miss, would you please excuse me for a little while?" Sam managed to speak out.  
  
The nurse nodded in sympathy.  
  
Sam walked out the door and twitched out to a smallish dark room inhabited by a man in a white coat. Green file cabinets were everywhere along with a large computer disk slot.  
  
"Well, what's wrong, my dear?" asked the man.  
  
Samantha explained about her husband's job, the crash, the hospital trip, the Stephens' happy (for the most part) life together and that they just became parents to a darling half-witch/half-mortal.  
  
"I understand, dear," said the man, kindly. "And, luckily for you, everything Darrin's ever done has been saved on this disk here," he said as he took out one of the file cabinets.  
  
Samantha nodded, her eyes still teary.  
  
"Now, you must be the mortal-marrier the Witches' Council told me about, which they aren't too happy with, so I can't promise anything. But I understand your viewpoint. My son, unbeknownst to the Council, has been dating a mortal girl, and he'd like some tips on the way they live. Maybe you can help me."  
  
"Anything!" Sam blurted out. "My husband says that things are just plain more gratifying if you've worked for them." "All right! Now, I'll do the best I can to get your husband back."  
  
"Thank you, oh, thank you sir!"  
  
The man put the disk into the slot and Samantha popped out afterwards.  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha heard the phone ring again at 1164 Morning Glory Circle.  
  
"Mrs. Stephens, we can't seem to...well, this sounds very strange, but- we can't seem to find your husband's body."  
  
"YES!" Samantha hung up crying tears of joy.  
  
The caller was, needless to say, very puzzled.  
  
Hours passed and Samantha was getting worried about if this reincarnation was going to work or not.  
  
More time passed. There was a knock at the door and Sam answered it.  
  
A hat turned up to reveal a face.  
  
"DARRIN!"  
  
Cries of joy were heard as the two reunited. Tears coated smiles and long, joyous, passionate kisses were exchanged.  
  
Words of happiness were spoken and questions were asked of the experience by Sam.  
  
"Shh, don't worry, Sam, I know everything that happened. And you're right, I'm glad for Tabitha's sake that she'll get to know her daddy because of witchcraft. If it had been any other time in my life I might not have minded dying as much, but that was one time I'm glad I'm still alive because of magic. Because I love you, I love Tabitha, I love how Endora finally admitted that we're in love, and I love being alive right now without a scar on me!"  
  
"Thank you, darling. And I'll figure something out so the hospital people won't know that you died and came back to life. They'll think you've recovered from mild injuries."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Darrin was tucking Tabitha into bed. He picked her up and walked over to the window, gazing up at the night sky.  
  
"You know, Tabitha, witchcraft is really a good thing sometimes, but only sometimes. But now you're going to have a wonderful life ahead of you with your mommy and I loving you more than anything," her spoke to her softly. "Now, I know that.... I won't be here as long as your mommy will, but no matter what I'll always be looking out for you and I just want you to know that wherever I am, I'll always cherish the times I've had here with Mommy and you. And I'll always be here for you as long as I can."  
  
Darrin's eyes welled up with tears and Tabitha replied with an understanding little smile. He looked back at her and then at Samantha, who had been listening in the whole time.  
  
"You know what, Tabitha? You smile the same way your mommy does." Darrin and Sam kissed their baby daughter goodnight in her crib and walked to their bed hand in hand, their palms tightly squeezed, knowing that their love for each other would last longer than they physically would.  
  
And, with the understanding of what they had been through before, that was perfectly all right with them.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
---This may be one of the most complete dreams I've ever had, and one I liked, too, because although parts of it were sad, it had a happy ending, anyway, and not just because of the story's plotline. It was also happy because it was like I got to experience an episode of Bewitched that I've never seen or heard of before but it could have been a real episode. It had the characters and scenery, of course, but it also had the comedy, drama, and deep love of Bewitched's best episodes. And writing it down couldn't compete to the real thing, but I hope I at least got the beauty of it on paper. As far as dreams go, it was great! And it was okay for me to wake up, too, because the dream was over and I had learned something wonderful. And their story will continue on.  
  
Not bad for 5 AM, huh? :) 


End file.
